yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna's First Nightmare Night (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Yuna's First Nightmare Night. One night when it was Halloween and Nightmare Night, Visitors from Halloweentown and Transylvania comes for a visit. The foals and children dressed in costumes, Adults gives away candies for trick or treaters, Friends and Families watch Halloween movies like Ghostbusters films, Scooby-Doo films, Monster House, The Monster Squad and many others, Pumpkin King Jack Skellington and Pumpkin Queen Sally and Count Dracula begin hosting, The kids and foals loves to hear the ghostly tales of the Flying Dutchman, legendary creatures and many more ghost stories. At Canterlot, Princess Luna was getting ready to host this year's Halloween and Nightmare Night with Jack, Sally, Count Dracula and a special someone from St. Canard, Darkwing Duck. Princess Luna: Hiro, Is everything ready for tonight? Hiro: Yes, Luna. I can hardly wait for you to host the Halloween and Nightmare Night Festival this year. Princess Luna: And not just the Princess of the Night, But also the Pumpkin King and Queen of Halloweentown, Jack and Sally Skellington, Count Dracula from Transylvania and Darkwing Duck from St. Canard. Just as the Royal family are getting ready for Halloween and Nightmare Night, Morgana Macawber payed a visit. Morgana Macawber: Hello, Everypony. Princess Luna: Ah, Morgana Macawber. Right on time, We were beginning to think you wouldn't make it. Young Solarna: Hi, Morgana. Morgana Macawber: Hello, Solarna. How're you tonight? Young Solarna: I'm doing great, My Mom and Daddy are taking me to go trick or treating. Hiro: You and Sharon are coming too. Are you, Celestia? Princess Celestia: I wouldn't miss it for my little sister. Princess Luna: Morgana, Would you mind babysitting Yuna while I pick out a costume for her? Baby Yuna: (embracing Morgana) Morgana Macawber: Aw, Of course I'll look after that precious thing. (kisses her in the cheek) Hiro: Are you two girls ready for trick or treating? Young Sharon: Yes, Uncle Hiro. Young Solarna: We're ready, Daddy. So, Hiro and Celestia took them out for Trick or Treating. Just as Luna was getting ready, Morgana came with Yuna crying. Morgana Macawber: Princess Luna, I could use a little help. Princess Luna: Why is my little sweetheart so fussy? Baby Yuna: (crying) Princess Luna: (to Yuna) There, There, Mama's here. (to Morgana) Morgana, Why don't you get her bottle ready for here. Morgana gave Yuna her bottle and burped her. Baby Yuna: (belch) Princess Luna: I won't be gone long, Morgana. Can you watch her until I get back? Morgana Macawber: Sure thing. Soon, Luna decided to go find the right costume for Yuna. Soon, Celestia took Sharon and Solarna out to go trick or treating. Princess Luna: Let's see. Where to find the right costume for my little filly. (having trouble finding one) That's odd, I can't seem to find the right one. Luna kept on searching for the right costume for Yuna. Back at Canterlot, Morgana started playing with Yuna. She started to like her and her pet bats, Eek and Squeak and spider, Archie. Morgana Macawber: Now, Archie, Eek, Squeak, Play nice with Yuna. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Archie: (showing her the rattle) Eek: (showing the blocks) Baby Yuna: (giggles) Squeak: (squeaks) Eek and Squeak started blowing Yuna's belly as she giggles, Morgana was enjoying this moment. Morgana Macawber: Aren't you just a precious thing? (tickles Yuna) Yes you are. Baby Yuna: (giggles) And they both laughed as they played. Meanwhile, Luna was having a difficult time finding the right costume for Yuna. Princess Luna: Oh, I can't find the right costume. At this rate, I'll never make it or the festival. So, Luna kept on searching and searching. Back at Canterlot, Morgana was feeding Yuna. Morgana Macawber: Okay, Yuna. Ready for some snack time? Baby Yuna: (cooing on the high chair) Morgana Macawber: (brings out the applesauce) Open wide, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (embraces Archie as Morgana feeds her) Morgana Macawber: There we go, Sweetie. Baby Yuna: (embraces Eek and Squeak as she eats) Morgana laughed as she begins to like Yuna. Later, It was time for Yuna's bath as Morgana magically gets the warm water running. Morgana Macawber: (puts Yuna into the tub) In we go, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (giggles and splashes) Morgana Macawber: Archie, The bubble soap. Archie: (passes the bubble soap) Baby Yuna: (playing the bubbles) Morgana Macawber: Eek, Squeak, The baby shampoo. Eek: (removes the cap) Squeak: (pours the baby shampoo on Yuna) Baby Yuna: (giggles) Morgana Macawber: There we go, Yuna. We'll have you all washed up for halloween. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Soon, Morgana washed Yuna's mane and pour warm water to wash the soap off. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Morgana Macawber: There we go. Then, Morgana got Yuna out of the tub and magically dries her up with a towel and fan. Later, Morgana has to change Yuna's diaper. Morgana Macawber: Okay, Yuna. (uses her magic) Time to change that messy diaper of yours. Baby Yuna: (smiles at Morgana) Eek: (passes the baby wipes) Morgana Macawber: (changing Yuna) Thank you, Eek. Squeak: (passes the baby powder) Morgana Macawber: Thank you, Squeak. (uses the power) Baby Yuna: (giggles) Archie: (passes the clean diaper) Morgana Macawber: And thank you, Archie. (finished changing Yuna) There we go, Yuna. You're all clean now and ready to be kissed. (kisses Yuna's cheek) Just then, Luna returned with a new costume for Yuna. Pincess Luna: I'm back, Yuna. And I got a surprise for you! Soon, She dressed Yuna as a Princess of the Night. Princess Luna: Dosen't she look lovely, Morgana? Morgana Macawber: She sure does, Luna. She looks just like you. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: Now, Let's go out to play. Luna took Yuna out at Ponyville for the festival. At the festival in Ponyville, Luna met with Darkwing Duck, the Friendly Four, Dracula, Jack and Sally who has been waiting patiently for her all night. Princess Luna: Sorry I'm late, Friends. Darkwing Duck: Let me guess, Yuna? Princess Luna: Yes. Jack Skellington: We're just glad you could make it, Princess Luna. Sally: At least we can relax before we host. Count Dracula: It is after all a special occasion. Darkwing Duck: Your baby sure is adorable, Reminds me of Flurry Heart. Princess Luna: Mama loves you, Sweetie. (kisses her babies cheek) Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: You take care of Yuna fore me, Dear? Hiro: Of course, Luna. So, Luna prepared for her time to host for Halloween and Nightmare Night. Soon, They were just ready to have fun as Solarna and Sharon play a game of Toss the Spiders. Young Solarna: As a Ghostbuster, I can trap any ghost I see. Young Sharon: As long as there are any evil ghosts. Solarna and Sharon played Toss the Spiders, They had a really fun time. Princess Celestia: They sure are great playing together, Little sister. Princess Luna: Reminds me of somepony we know. Celestia and Luna: (laughed) Soon, It was time for some pumpkin catapulting. Young Solarna: Look at me go, Mom! Princess Luna: Alright, My turn. Luna was first, Dracula was tied up with her. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Young Sharon: Go, Aunt Luna! Princess Celestia: Now, That's having fun. It was trick or treating time, Solarna, Sharon, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Gosalyn Mallard and the other kids and foals were getting treats. Princess Luna: Look, Yuna. It's your big sister and cousin. Baby Yuna: (cooing) The Foals and Kids: Trick or Treat! Herb Muddlefoot: Hear ya go, (hands out Wonder Balls) One Wonder Ball for each of ya. Hiro: Happy Halloween, Herb and Binkie. Princess Celestia: And a Happy Nightmare Night. Binkie Muddlefoot: Same here, Princess Celestia. It was time for the best Halloween Costume Contest, And Jack Skellington, Sally, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Count Dracula were helping Mayor Mare as the judges. Mayor Mare: The votes have been counted. Jack Skellington: It's time we reach our dicision. Sally: If you may, Dracula. Dracula: Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon! Princess Luna: Congratulations, You two. Young Solarna: Thanks, Mom. Princess Celestia: We're so proud of you two. Young Sharon: Thank you, Mother. Hiro: We all are. It was time for bobbing the apples, Pipsqueak, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot bobbed only a few apples. Luna got the most apples, Lock, Shock and Barrel got a medium amount of few and more. Princess Luna: Good game, Young ones. Pipsqueak: Thank you, Princess Luna. Shock: That was fun. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Honker Muddlefoot: Yuna appears to have fun too. Then, It was time to pin the Horn on Nightmare Moon. Young Solarna: (while blindfolded got the horn on Nightmare Moon) I did it! Hiro: Well done, Solarna. Just then, Princess Luna had a vision of a yellow triangle shaped demon with one eye, black top hat and bow tie laughing evilly. Bill Cipher: (evilly laughs in Luna's vision) Princess Celestia: What do you see? Princess Luna: Bill Cipher. Hiro: Relax, Luna. It's safe now. Then, Sharon and Solarna went through the Maze. Young Solarna: This is so fun. Young Sharon: It sure is. They got spooked by Slimer, Lady Slimer, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, the dummies of Rowan the Destroyer, the Ghost of Constance Nebbercracker, Jafar, Lord Shen, Kai the Collector, Burger Beard the Pirate, the Fearsome Five and other types of dummies. Young Solarna: That was fun! Hiro: I'm glad to hear that, Solarna. Princess Luna: It's almost time for me to host for Nightmare Night. It was time for hosting, Princess Luna got herself ready for the special event. Princess Luna: I'm ready, Sister. Princess Celestia: Then, It's time for you to begin. Hiro: Good luck, Luna. Princess Luna: Thank you, Hiro. (kisses her husband) It was time for the Halloween hosts to begin, They appear as everyone cheered. Jack Skellington: Happy Halloween! Princess Luna: And Happy Nightmare Night! Dracula: Hope you enjoy your candies! Sally: Look who's here now! Darkwing Duck and Friendly Four: We are the Terrors that Flap in the Night! We are the Hosts of Halloween! The Nightmares for Nightmare Night! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Everyone cheered with glee as Princess Luna and the others bowed. After the festival, It was time for the royal family to relax at Canterlot. Young Solarna: Boy, That was fun. Young Sharon: We had a fun time. Princess Celestia: Alright, Girls. Get ready for bed. Princess Luna: And time for my little sweetheart to sleep with Mama. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Young Solarna: Night, Mom. Night, Daddy. Night, Aunt Celestia. Young Sharon: Goodnight, Mother. Goodnight, Aunt Luna. Goodnight, Uncle Hiro. Hiro: Pleasent dreams, Girls. And with Sharon and Solarna tucked in bed, Luna brought the baby bed next to her side, And she, Hiro and their baby slept peacefully. Princess Luna: Night night, Yuna. (kisses her baby's cheek) Baby Yuna: (sleeps) The End Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Halloween Specials